


A Little Handsy

by Sanverskink (Danvxers)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Car Sex, F/F, Fingering, Lesbian Sex, Riding, Sanvers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 13:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11715762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danvxers/pseuds/Sanverskink





	A Little Handsy

J’onn had let Alex tag along on Maggie’s steak out ’cause it was pretty slow at the DEO and at the Police station as well. Maggie got handed a case about some guy shoplifting multiple times at the same store, so she got asked to go there and keep an eye open. Even tough it was pretty hard when she felt Alex hand slide up and down her thigh.

The next second Alex reached for Maggie’s button on her pants and popped it open and dragged the zipper down.

Maggie’s eyes got bigger when she looked down at the hands playing with the zipper. Maggie put her hand on Alex’s to stop her from going further.

’’Alex, what are you doing?’’

’’Come on…’’ Alex said searching for Maggie’s eyes with her own ’’…I want you’’ she said while biting her lip. She let her hand slid inside of Maggie’s pants and feel how she had soaked through her panties.

’’Are you sure you’re not as horny as I am? Or are you always this wet?’’

Maggie groaned at the touch of Alex’s hand through the fabric ’’I’m always wet for you, Alex’’

Alex pulled her hand out of Maggie’s pants and adjusted Maggie’s seat so there was enough space for Alex to kneel down the floor in front of Maggie. Her hand was now back inside Maggie’s pants and inside her panties as well. 

’’Alex…we’re gonna get caught’’ 

’’No, We’re not’’ 

Alex said and used her fingers to spread Maggie’s folds to give it a small stroke then went back up to her clit and began making small circles. Maggie couldn’t keep her hips still, she jerked them into Alex’s hand trying to get more of what Alex was doing.

’’So you do want this…Detective Sawyer?’’ Alex teased

’’Shut up and keep doing what you’re doing’’

’’I will if you remove your pants for me’’ Maggie reached for the hem of her pants and dragged them and her panties down without hesitating that they might get caught, she threw the clothing into the backseat.

Alex moved over to Maggie’s side of the car and kneeled down in front of her to get a full view of Maggie’s exposed area. Maggie reached for Alex head and pushed it forward her pussy and raised her hips to met Alex’s head.

’’Whoah, hold on there tiger’’ Alex said backing away from Maggie’s dripping center.

’’Alex please…’’ Maggie begged 

Alex loved to hear Maggie beg and tell Alex what she needed and what she wanted and how she wanted it.

’’Use your words Maggie. What do you want?’’

’’I..w-want you in me’’ Maggie did manage to get those few words out through her panting.

Alex guided her fingers to Maggie’s opening, she didn’t push in, she didn’t even touch where she wanted to be touched.

’’If you want my fingers, you just have to take them’’ Maggie grabbed Alex’s hand and entered herself with Alex’s two fingers.

’’That’s it baby, you’re so tight for me’’

Maggie moaned and arched her back, felling Alex’s fingers stretch her out.

’’Alex…If I let go of your…h-hand, are you going to pull…o-out? Maggie asked while she panted heavily.

’’Depends, what do you want? 

’’I…I want you to keep fucking me like this…’’

’’Is that so? What do I get in return?’’

’’I will let you get on top of me and ride my fingers’’

Alex felt a heat between her thighs at the words that came out of Maggie’s mouth ’’deal’’ she said and then Maggie let go of her hand.

Alex pulled out only to push in a third finger into Maggie which made her scream of the fullness.  
Alex began pushing in and out of Maggie, keeping a steady rhythm. The agent lowered her head to suck on Maggie’s clit.

’’Oh my…Alex…I’m so close, babe’’

Alex could feel Maggie nearing the edge she just had to give Maggie that one push so she would trip over. She took her free hand under Maggie’s shirt and pushed her bra down a little to reveal her nipple, she gave it a pinch just the right way and Maggie was coming all over Alex’s hand. Alex helped Maggie ride out of her orgasm until her breathing was back to normal.

’’You okay?’’ Alex asked while she withdrew her fingers from Maggie’s core.

’’Better than okay’’ She reached to cup Alex face in her hand and guided her up so she could kiss her ’’Now…I believe it’s your turn’’

"Go sit in the backseat" Alex said and Maggie obeyed.

It was quite tight in the car and Alex thought it was more space in the backseat for her to get into her girlfriend's lap and Alex followed her as soon as Maggie sat down.

Alex worked on the button of her jeans and dragged them slowly down her own legs 

"Are you going to take off your panties too?" Maggie asked as she felt a little bit of impatient

"I don't know, should I?" Alex teased 

"Hell yeah, you should" Maggie said as she reached Alex's panties and dragged them down the agent's legs. 

Alex lifted her left leg over Maggie so she was straddling her and cupped Maggie's face in her hands and began kissing her. Maggie guided her hands beneath Alex shirt to her bra and started working on the claps and threw it on the floor along with the shirt.

Maggie ran her finger over Alex hard nipple and gave it pinch, she could feel Alex grinding into her touch. Maggie moved her free hand to Alex's pussy but she’s not touching.

"Up" Maggie said as she wanted Alex to lift herself up so she could grind down on the detective's finger. Alex did what she was told and lifted up herself on her knees and let maggie adjust so Alex were able to grind down on it without hurting herself or Maggie. 

"Down" Alex lowered herself to let her girlfriend's fingers stretch her out.

"Fuck. Alex, you're so wet"

"Have you seen my wife? She's the reason I’m always soaked"

"You have a wife?” Maggie teased

"Yes, the hottest girl in the world plus…’’ Alex guided her head towards Maggie’s ear 

’’….she’s amazing in bed" Alex let her lips reach Maggie's neck and began kissing every inch of it which made Maggie moan. Alex started bouncing herself up and down on Maggie’s fingers.

’’That’s it, baby. You’re doing such a good job’’ Maggie said breathless.

Alex took Maggie’s breasts in her hands and gave them a squeeze and played with her nipples through her shirt.

’’God…your breasts turns me on so much’’

’’Then I guess, you can take a third finger?’’ Maggie asked and Alex lifted herself up to let Maggie’s fingers slip out just to insert another one.

’’Ohh shittt…’’ Alex threw her head back in ecstasy. Maggie guided her free hand to circle Alex’s clit. Maggie could feel Alex’s rhythm get a little uneven and she knew that meant that she was close. She just had to make Alex fall over the edge.

’’Go faster, Alex…I wanna see you come’’ Maggie said while she picked up a faster rhythm on Alex’s clit and Alex obeyed, slamming herself down faster and harder. Alex started pulsing around Maggie’s finger and her body started twitching.

’’Fuck…Maggie, I’m gonna come…’’ Alex eyes rolled in the inside of her head, her back arched. Then she came, Maggie could feel the juice dripping down her fingers. After Alex came back from the aftershocks she gave Maggie a passionate kiss.

’’Told you we weren't gonna get caught’’ Alex said when they parted from the kiss.

’’I have to listen to you often’’ Maggie smirked.

’’How about you drive us home right now and I’ll give you a round two?’’ Alex said while giving Maggie’s neck a couple of quick kisses.

Neither of them cared that they were still supposed to keep an eye on that guy. They went back into the front seat and Maggie started the engine and drove straight home.


End file.
